


Journey into madness

by Kelian



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: After End Game, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: [STORIA SPOILER PER CHI NON AVESSE MAI FINITO IL GIOCO]Jason è andato a caccia di cervi nel bel mezzo della giungla ma all'improvviso un animale inaspettato lo distrae: il più grosso bufalo che abbia mai visto. Si accorgerà però troppo tardi che da predatore è diventato preda.





	Journey into madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_luv_rainbow_000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Got You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692695) by [I_luv_rainbow_000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000). 



> Prima di tutto un enorme grazie alla ragazza che mi ha ispirato questa storia con la sua _I got you_ e che ha deciso di farmi da beta in questa mia piccola impresa (è anni che non scrivo storie a più capitoli e spero di portarla a termine), questa storia è per te [I_luv_rainbow_000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000)!.  
> La storia è già più o meno tutta in testa ma ho deciso che metterò tag, personaggi ed avvertimenti a mano mano che inserirò i vari capitoli.  
> Che altro dire? spero che la storia vi piaccia e mi piacerebbe davvero sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Grazie in anticipo per commenti&Kudos!  
> Buona lettura!

Jason si acquattò nell'erba alta e si avvicinò il più possibile alla preda che aveva scorto poco prima, rimanendo a carponi.  
Allungò lento la mano per prendere la macchina fotografica che portava sempre con sé e che tante volte lo aveva aiutato con il suo zoom a vedere meglio avamposti, pirati o soldati solitari che si potevano trovare su tutto il territorio delle Rook Islands; poteva in effetti dire che più di una volta gli aveva salvato la pelle.  
Inquadrò il paesaggio davanti a sé, spaziando senza troppa fretta in cerca della preda che sembrava essere scomparsa nel nulla in mezzo agli alberi della fitta giungla, nel poco tempo che gli era servito a portarsi al viso l’oggetto.  
Passò meno di un minuto prima che il cervo comparisse di nuovo nell'obbiettivo.  
Il ragazzo sapeva che c’era un branco in quella zona dell’isola, era venuto spesso a caccia da quelle parti quando aveva avuto bisogno di carne e di pelle. Per fortuna aveva capito fin da subito quanto fosse fondamentale, per la sua sopravvivenza, contrassegnare sulla mappa che gli aveva dato Dennis tutte le cose utili ed importanti delle isole. Un piccolo sorriso gli incurvò le labbra ricordando quasi con nostalgia quel giorno in cui l’amico gli aveva parlato della via del guerriero, facendogli il primo tatau, mostrandogli come iniziare il suo cambiamento; il Jason di quei giorni era una persona completamente diversa da quella che era adesso, una persona che si fermava quasi ad ogni passo per guardare la cartina e capire dove si trovava e se ci potevano essere dei pericoli nelle vicinanze. Ora invece la portava con sé solo per abitudine visto come ormai conoscesse quei territori come le sue tasche.  
Rimase immobile a guardare il maestoso e poderoso animale muoversi e brucare pacifico prendendosi tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno, visto che a differenza di qualche mese prima, non aveva più alcuna fretta di portare a termine la caccia. Perché finalmente erano finite le missioni urgenti o gli interventi di salvataggio sul filo del rasoio, lasciandolo libero e tranquillo di muoversi nella vasta giungla come meglio credeva, magari andando ad esplorare qualche zona ancora sconosciuta o che aveva lasciato perdere in precedenza, per il poco tempo.  
Spesso, quando si fermava a ripensare a ciò che aveva fatto in quell'ultimo anno, stentava a crederci lui stesso. Dopo molti disagi e pericolose incursioni, era infine riuscito ad eliminare per sempre dalla faccia della terra Vaas, Buck e Hoyt liberando le due isole da quell'immondo cancro che le aveva infestate; trasformandole in un inferno senza fine per gli indigeni, che da sempre le abitavano, e per gli incauti e ignari turisti che avevano la sfortuna di metterci piede sopra.  
Com’erano stato per lui ed i suoi amici.  
Non era stato affatto semplice salvarli; durante quei terribili mesi, che aveva impiegato a portare a termine il suo arduo compito, aveva dovuto forzare sé stesso a cambiare per sopravvivere e trasformandosi, prima ancora che potesse accorgersi, in un vero guerriero Rakyat: un freddo e spietato combattente. Un cacciatore, silenzioso quanto letale, non solo di animali ma soprattutto di uomini.  
Erano stati questi cambiamenti, assieme ad altre considerazioni più o meno importanti, a fargli prendere la decisione di non tornare in America con gli altri.  
Dopo la tragica morte di Citra, J ed i suoi compagni, assieme ad un abbattuto e depresso Dennis, si erano trasferiti a Badtown; cercando pian piano di rimettere insieme i pezzi delle loro vite distrutte, su quel paradiso tropicale dell’arcipelago malese.  
Erano passate alcune settimane quando Jason venne avvicinato da un nervoso ed incerto Riley per dirgli che lui e gli altri volevano tornare a casa, alla loro vecchia vita, per dimenticare quel terribile ultimo anno ed andare avanti, come nulla fosse; anche se non erano così ingenui da illudersi di poterci riuscire realmente, il ricordo non li avrebbe mai lasciati.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, marchiato dal tatau, non rimase stupito nel sentire quelle loro intenzioni. Sapeva già da un pezzo che alla fine se ne sarebbero andati via, che avrebbero lasciato per sempre l’isola e che se non avevano fatto prima, era solo per il rispetto che provavano per il loro salvatore, riconoscendo persino l’amore che lo aveva legato alla bella regina dei Rakyat, Citra. Affetto, ma anche dolore per la sua morte, che suo fratello e gli amici gli avevano permesso di elaborare, prima di comunicargli la loro decisione.  
Perché quella fu la prima volta che la sentì uscire dalle loro bocche. Solo che lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di ritornare a casa.  
Jason aveva preso molto tempo fa questa decisione, anche prima di riuscire ad uccidere Hoyt. Giorni in cui, aveva ormai scoperto che non uccideva i propri nemici solo per pura necessita ma anche per piacere – di veder schizzare il loro sangue dalle vene o le teste esplodere come meloni maturi, quando centrava per bene la fronte con una pallottola. Non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno a sé stesso, ma una parte di lui si era addirittura divertita quando aveva dovuto pestare a sangue il suo fratellino e la cosa lo aveva spaventato. Con orrore aveva capito di essere cambiato troppo per poter tornare a casa come se nulla fosse; la natura sanguinaria e selvaggia delle Rook Islands gli era penetrata sempre più a fondo nell'animo a ogni tatau aggiunto sul suo braccio, a ogni uomo ucciso, arrivandogli al cuore fino a renderlo insensibile alle scene più raccapriccianti.  
A lungo Riley e gli altri lo avevano supplicato di riprendere in considerazione l’idea di ritornare insieme a loro, ma non era servito a niente; ormai sentiva di non avere più nulla a che fare con quei compagni. Diverse volte gli era capitato di vedere espressioni di paura sul volto di quelli che erano sempre stati i suoi amici, quando lo fissavano troppo a lungo e prima che fossero abbastanza svelti a nasconderlo. E ne avevano tutte le ragioni. Si sentiva molto simile a Grant ora, quando era tornato dal periodo dell’esercito, capendo perfettamente come mai fosse diventato così diverso dal ragazzo ridente e spensierato che li aveva lasciati nella grande casa californiana. Al suo ritorno era diventato un uomo serio ed indurito da dio solo sapeva cosa; probabilmente da scene non molto dissimili da quelle che aveva vissuto lui stesso. L’assurdità e l’ironia, di rendersi conto solamente in quel momento, di come in quell’ultima vacanza, fino a poco prima del loro rapimento, il fratello maggiore sembrava essere tornato quello di una volta. Prima che quel cane pazzo di Vaas lo uccidesse, prima che il ragazzo portasse finalmente a termine la propria vendetta.  
Jason sussultò, riscuotendosi di colpo dai suoi pensieri quando gli occhi colsero un effimero movimento al limite destro del campo visivo. Si mosse lentamente, girandosi in quella direzione, per poi ritrovarsi nell'inquadratura il più grosso ed imponente bufalo che avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
Era certo che quella non fosse mai stata la zona dei bufali, ma prese comunque la cartina per accertarsene constatando che effettivamente il loro territorio era a decine di chilometri di distanza; eppure eccone uno lì, davanti a lui, non un cucciolo che si era perso ma un esemplare adulto e in forma. Difficilmente quei grossi erbivori lasciavano il branco e si allontanavano da soli, ma a quanto pareva poteva succedere.  
Decisamente un bel colpo di fortuna.  
“Jackpot”  
Con cautela, cercando di non produrre il minimo rumore che potesse tradire la sua presenza e irritare l’animale (mettendolo improvvisamente in allarme e facendolo così fuggire) il ragazzo, senza staccare gli occhi dalla preda, abbassò la macchina fotografica e rimise nella fondina l’arco, che gli era utile per prede più facile, ed estrarre il fucile di precisione; armandolo con lenta ma precisa pazienza.  
Aveva portato quell'arma con sé non perché ne avesse davvero bisogno. Ormai gli unici nemici da cui guardarsi erano gli animali feroci e che eliminava solitamente con fucili a pompa o d’assalto, a seconda di cos'aveva voglia di portarsi dietro quel giorno; anche se qualche volta si poteva ancora trovare un pirata sfuggito alla pulizia effettuata dai Rakyat. Il fatto era che non aveva più così tanti nemici da aver bisogno di sfoltirli da lontano prima di effettuare il vero e proprio attacco. Per questo spesso e volentieri preferiva lasciare alla base il fucile da cecchino, troppo pesante ed ingombrante per quelle battute di caccia, ma altre volte però, gli veniva voglia di prenderlo nel caso potessero capitargli un’occasione simile.  
Posizionò con cura l’AMR in modo che fosse più comodo possibile da usare e riprese ad osservare attraverso il mirino il bufalo, che continuava a brucare pacifico, senza avere la minima possibilità di sospettare di essere finito nel mirino di un predatore molto più pericoloso di un qualsiasi carnivoro che infestava la giungla.  
Jason, senza rendersene conto, iniziò ad intervalli regolari a trattenere il respiro per tenere il fucile più fermo possibile, una cosa che ormai gli veniva naturale, aspettando con tutta calma il momento in cui la bestia si sarebbe girata scoprendo il suo punto debole; quella porzione di morbida carne appena dietro l’orecchio, che avrebbe consentito al proiettile di perforargli il cervello senza incontrare alcuna resistenza.  
Quando l’attimo favorevole arrivò, trattenne per l’ultima volta il respiro e fece pressione sul grilletto estremamente sensibile, pochi secondi dopo l’animale era a terra, immobile. Il corpo del ragazzo si rilassò e sulle labbra gli comparve un sorriso compiaciuto e soddisfatto, mentre allontanava l’occhio dal mirino; se qualcuno lo avesse visto in quel momento avrebbe trovato la sua espressione davvero inquietante, perché avrebbero visto il sorriso di un folle omicida. Lo stesso che Jason aveva visto più volte e più volte sul volto di Vaas, facendogli venire i brividi.  
Il ragazzo si mise in ginocchio e sistemò di nuovo il fucile nella fondina, che aveva costruito lui stesso nel corso delle sue avventure, muovendosi con tranquillità, tanto che ora non c’era più alcuna fretta; anche se il rischio che qualche tigre venisse attratta dalla carcassa del bufalo era alta.  
Stava per alzarsi in piedi quando notò, troppo tardi, un’ombra muoversi poco dietro il suo fianco sinistro. Aveva iniziato a girarsi chiedendosi se era stato lui troppo concentrato o il nemico davvero svelto e silenzioso, tanto da non fargli percepire il suo arrivo se non all'ultimo momento. Ma prima di riuscire a voltarsi completamente e poter vedere il viso del suo assalitore, un forte colpo si abbatte sulla sua tempia, procurandogli un’intensa scarica di dolore.  
E tutto divenne nero.


End file.
